heroes_and_villains_spoofsfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney HBO WB MGM Sing Along Songs A Musical Celebration the Movie
Julian Bernardino Movies Spoof in Disney HBO WB MGM Sing Along Songs A Musical Celebration Movie Cast: * Songs: # Sing Along Songs Theme Song # Witch Doctor (The Alvin Show) # Fun With Music (The Mickey Mouse Club) # Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) # Why Should I Worry (Oliver and Company) # Jump in Right (Phineas and Ferb) # Dream (Babes in Toyland Full Christmas Movie) # Topsy Turvy (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) # With A Smile and a Song (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) # Let's All Sing Like The Birdies Sing (Disneyland the Movie) # I Wan'na Be Like You (The Jungle Book) # Casey Junior (Dumbo) # All in the Golden Afternoon (Alice in Wonderland) # Best of Friends (The Fox and the Hound) # The Merrily Songs (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) # While Strolling Through The Park (Nifty Nineties) # Grim, Grinning Ghosts (Disneyland the Movie) # The Three Caballeros (The Three Caballeros) # Boo Boo Boo (A Symposium On Popular Songs) # Poor Unfortunate Souls (The Little Mermaid) # Maybe (The Black Cauldron) # You've Got A Friend In Me (Toy Story) # Biddddi Boddddi Boo (Cinderella) # Green With Envy Blues (Wonderful of Colours) # Be Our Guest (Beauty and the Beast) # Who Afraid A the Big Bad Wolf (The Three Little Pigs) # Good Company (Oliver and Company) # Pecos Bill (Melody Time) # Calcutta Joe (Sesame Street) # Blue Danube Waltz (Square Peg In A Round Hole) # Look Out For Mr. Stork (Dumbo) # Friend Like Me (Aladdin) # The Brave Locomotive (The Magic School Bus Full Baseball Movie) # Colonel Hathi's March (The Jungle Book) # Quack, Quack, Quack, Donald Duck (A Day in the Life of Donald Duck) # Monster in the Mirror (Sesame Street) # Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious (Marry Poppins) # You Can Fly (Peter Pan) # Bella Notte (Lady and the Tramp) # Circle Of Life (The Lion King) # Cartoon character thanksgiving Parade (Liz and Giant Other Adventure The Movie) # Old McDonald Had A Band (The Magic School Bus Full Baseball Movie) # Scales and Aprpeggios (The Aristocats) # The Ugly Bug Ball (Summer Magic) # Old Mac Donald Cha Cha Cha (The Alvin Show) # Little Brown Jug (Disney Cartoon) # ABC Disco (Babes In Toyland Full Christmas Movie) # I've Got A Dream (Tangled) # Hi Diddle Dee Dee (Pinocchio) # Gitchee Gitchee Goo (Phineas and Ferb) # Prince Ali (Aladdin) # Be Prepared (The Lion King) # When I See An Elephant Fly (Dumbo) # Why Should I Worry (Reprise) (Oliver and Company) # Timon and Pumbaa Healthy Food PSA Camping # End Credits DuckTales Full Version & Rocking a House of Mouse # Cocoa Pebbles Stones Age Scramblers # Retroist Presents: Taco Bell at the Movies (2014) # Disney Sing Along Songs Promo Gallery: Alvin_Seville_in_The_Alvin_Show.jpg|Witch Doctor (The Alvin Show) NEW_Mickey_Mouse_normal.jpg|Fun With Music (The Mickey Mouse Cub) Cruella_De_Vil.png| Cruella De Vill (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) Dodger.jpg|Why Should I Worry (Oliver and Company) Fireside_Girls_promo_picture.jpg|Jump it Right (Phineas and Ferb) Topsy Turvy (The Hunchback Of Notre Dame).jpg|Topsy Turvy (The Hunchback Of Notre Dame) Snow White.jpg|With A Smile With A Song (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) King Louie.jpg|I Wan'na Be Like You (The Jungle Book) Casey Junior (Dumbo).jpg|Casey Junior (Dumbo) Alice-in-wonderland-1951.jpg|All in the Golden Afternoon (Alice in Wonderland) The Merrily Song.jpg|The Merrily Song (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) Plutomarching.jpg|While Strolling Through The Park (Nifty Nineties) I'm Blue For You Boo Boo Boo.jpg|Boo Boo Boo Ursula.jpg|Poor Unfortunate Souls (The Little Mermaid) Princess Eilonwy.jpg|Maybe (The Black Cauldron) Sheriff Woody.jpg|You've Got a Friend In Me Godmommy.png|Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo (Cinderella) Ludwig_Von_Drake_in_House_of_Mouse.jpg|Green and Blue (Wonderful of Color) Jenny Foxworth-0.jpg|Good Company (Oliver and Company) Be Our Guest.jpg|Be Our Guest (Beauty and the Beast) Widowmaker.jpg|Pecos Bill (Melody Time) Ludwig_Von_Drake_in_DuckTales.jpg| Mr. Stork.jpg|Look Out for Mr. Stork (Dumbo) Friend Like Me Aladdin.jpg|Friend Like Me (Aladdin) The+brave+locomotive.jpg|The Brave Locomotive (The Magic School Bus Full Baseball Movie) Jungle Patrol.jpg|Colonel Hathi March (The Jungle Book) Donald duck version.jpg|Quack Quack Quack Donald Duck (Disneyland Park the Movie) Grover in Sesame Street.jpg|Monster in the Mirror (Entertainment Feet the Movie) Supercalifragilisticexpidocious.jpg|Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious (Mary Poppins) Peter Pan You Can Fly.jpg|You Can Fly (Peter Pan) Lady and Tramp.jpg|Bella Note (Lady and the Tramp) Circle of Life.jpg|Circle of Life (The Lion King) Disneyland Parade.jpg| Kids for Characters.jpg|Cartoon Thanksgiving Parade (Liz Flying Circus And Giant Other Adventure The Movie) Old Mac Donald Had a Bend.jpg|Old Mac Donald Had A Bend (The Magic School Bus Full Baseball Movie) Jiminy Cricket in Pinocchio.jpg|A Ugly Bug Ball (Summer Magic) ABC_Disco_Sesame_Street.jpg|ABC Disco (Babes In Toyland Full Christmas Movie) Old Mac Donald Cha Cha Cha Alvin Show.jpg|Old Mac Donald Cha Cha Cha (The Alvin Show) Phineas_and_Ferb_Characters.jpg|Gitchee Gitchee Goo (Phineas and Ferb) Prince Ali.jpg| Scar (TLK).jpg|Be Prepared (The Lion King) Dumboicanflydi.jpg|When I See An Elephant Fly (Dumbo) Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Disney Sing Along Songs Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoof